Hot Chocolate & Kisses Oneshot
by amethystblossom
Summary: The thunder storm outside prevents Yuki from getting any sleep. What will happen when one cup of hot chocolate turns into a night never to be forgotten.


**Hot Chocolate and Kisses**

The sound of the storm outside grew louder as the rain started pelting harder against the window. The sound of thunder shook the house whenever it struck. I whimpered into my pillow. Saying I was scared was an understatement. I was terrified. The roar of the thunder had me hiding under the covers of my bed, I tried to get to sleep. It was spring break and I was in the chairmans residence since there was hardly anyone in the dorms. The chairman had gone for some type of meeting he wouldn't tell me about.

'It's not important Yuki. I'll be back tomorrow since it'll take a while to get there and back.'

He had left not two hours ago and the rain had started pouring. I had taken a shower and as I was laying down for bed the thunder suddenly started and had me ducking for cover.

Another clamp sounded. I jerked and squeezed my eyes shut. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep with the way things were going. I get out of bed a little shaky and walk to the door. I get out of the room and start walking down the length of the dark hallway to the familiar door. The chairman had told Zero to take care of me when he was gone, an order Zero had obviously ignored since he never listened to the chairman as it was. I took a deep breath and am about to open the door when it suddenly opens and there stands Zero with only a pair of his pants on. My eyes travel over his chiselled and smooth chest. In the dark it looked almost exotic. I suddenly look up, blushing and focus on his face, catching myself before he does. He looks groggy and tired. I probably woke him up. Though I was sure I hadn't made any noise coming here.

'What is it?' he asks, his voice slightly sharp that I wince. I shouldn't have come here. What was I expecting? He would just turn me away. I would just embarrass myself.

'Um, nothing. Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you.'

I turn to walk away quickly, my face heating. How embarrassing. I feel him catch my hand as I turn away, I look back at him. His eyes are clear and they stare at me.

'What's wrong?' he asks again, more softly. Another clamp of thunder sound and I almost jump. He noticed my reaction and drew his eyebrows together.

'I can't sleep,' I whisper.

He nods and leads me to the living room. I notice I'm clutching his hand with one hand and his sleeve with the other, I must have done it when the thunder sounded. He tries to turn on the light but we realize the powers out. He sits me down on the couch as he starts a fire at the fireplace. I watch the fire rise and the light fill the room. The sound of thunder seems distant and dull in this room and I relax. Zero gets up from his position by the fire and walks to me. His body is illuminated now and I can't help but stare. He could easily pass as a vampire with how beautiful he looked right then. Like a carving.

'I'll make you some hot chocolate,' he says to me in a small voice. I smile at him. It was me who usually asks-forces- him to make me something. It was refreshing to have the feeling of him doting on me. He gets a flashlight from a drawer and goes to the kitchen. I bring my knees up to my chest and place my head against it, staring at the fire. I hated the rain, the sound of raindrops reminded me of tears. The feeling of loneliness consumed me but then I suddenly heard the sound of clatter coming from the kitchen. I sighed, that's right, Zero was here. I hear his footsteps coming closer and look up at him just as he hands me a cup of hot chocolate with a marshmallow floating on the surface. I smile and thank him as he takes a seat beside me. He finishes his drink in a few seconds. I'm a little slower. I see his eyes closing and his head drooping down slightly in exhaustion. I suddenly feel guilt consume me. It was my fault, my selfishness that had him up in the middle of the night. I reach for him and pull him down until his head lays on my lap. His eyes widen and he tries to get up. I push him down.

'It's fine Zero. I'll wake you up when I finish my drink.'

I feel him tense.

'If you move I just might drop the entire contents on my cup on you.'

He chuckles, my heart thumps against my chest. Did he hear that? His entire face lit up when he did that and I find myself smiling as well.

'Your so stubborn,' he says, his smile still there but his eyes start to close.

I huff. 'You're the one that's stubborn,' I say, but I'm pretty sure he's already asleep.

'Thanks for being here Zero,' I whisper. His hair shines brightly against the light from the fire. It looks so beautiful.

'Hmm,' he mumbles. I smile. Zero's not much of a talker but I knew what he wanted to say and what he meant with each gesture. I reach my hand out and softly stroke his hair. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I feel Zero stiffen and his eyes open.

'I'm sorry, I'll stop,' I mumble almost in a whisper, moving my hand away.

'You don't have to,' he says, shrugging.

I hesitate then return my hand to his hair. I softly caress the strands and run my hands through his smooth locks. I feel him relax and sigh. I run my hand over his fore-head, parting the hair to the side so I can have a better view of is features. I hear him sigh silently and close his eyes. Soon, our empty cups lay abandoned and the fire crackles its last flame. I'm still here though, stroking his hair. I know I said I would wake him up when I was ready to sleep but the truth was I wasn't. Zero seldom let him guard drop but this was one of those moments, where he looked so calm and vulnerable. His eyes were soft, not contorted as they normally were, and his lips were smooth and wide, and for once, not frowning. I never really had a proper look at him, but the way he is now, he's the most beautiful boy I know. His head turn slightly in his sleep. His chest rising and falling slowly. I feel his deep breath vibrate through me and I feel my heart tighten. His face is slightly towards me now and I look at his lips once again. I had never kissed anyone before but if I did, I would want him to have lips like these. I lean forward and kiss him on the lips. My eyes widen. What was I doing? Why did I kiss him? I pull back in shock, what had gotten into me? I bring my hands to my tingling lips. I look to him to see if he had noticed. His eyes were open and they bore into mine, his expression blank. My heart thumps against my rib-cage and my stomach breaks into a million butterflies. My Palms and forehead break into sweat. He had seen, what was I supposed to say now? That I had the sudden urge to kiss him, to take advantage of him when he had his guard down. He gets up into a sitting position. Oh no, what would happen now? Would he leave? We would never talk again? The fragile relationship we had build up these past ten years will be broken. Tears appear in my eyes.

'I-I-I'm so sorry Zero, I didn't know, I just-'

Before I can finish the sentence he pulls my hand away from my mouth and brings his lips to mine. I sit there stiff as his lips mould too perfectly into mine. He pulls away, his breathing slightly laboured and I notice the same happen with mine.

'Take responsibility,' he says, breathing still laboured.

'Huh?'

'You kissed me, now let me kiss you.'

'Zero,' my voice breaking slight. I had to explain it clearly to him. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I couldn't help it. It was kind of a spur of the moment.'

'I don't care.'

He takes my face in both his hands and pulls my lips to his. His kiss is rough this time and as I give in to the pleasure that courses through me when his lips touch mine, I kiss him back. I hear him moan and I kiss him harder. Our breathing and sighs fill the room and echo against my ear. I move my hands through his hair, down his neck and over his smooth chest. It felt like velvet against my fingertips. He gasps slightly and pulls away and my skin. Hstarts to kiss down my jaw, to my neck, and dangerously close to my breasts. I gasp as I feel his sharp canines graze e pulls back instantly.

'Sorry, It's hard to control myself.'

We both sit there, trying to catch our breaths. I look at him, he's staring at me with a glint in his eyes. An unfamiliar glint that usually comes to his eyes when he looks at me. The feeling that courses through my body is foreign and it scares me. I want to kiss him again but at the same time I want time to stop. His cheeks are flushes and his lips are slightly swollen, his eyes are glazed over but as time passes they recover their usual sheen.

'Yuki,' he says my name and I wanted him to say it again, to never stop. My heartbeat picks up and I see him lift a corner of his mouth. My cheeks heat up. He had heard that.

'Y-yeah,' I ask, my voice cracking.

'I didn't kiss you because you kissed me. I kissed you because I wanted to.'

I stare at him, quiet. Did I just imagine him saying that? I blink and his words whirl in my head. What does he mean? He leans forward and again places his lips on mine, giving me such a gentle and soft kiss that I feel my insides mush and my heart leap. He pulls away and leans his forehead against mine. We stay like that for a while. I think about what he says to me. Could he possibly like me? But how? Was I getting too ahead of myself.

'The storms over,' he suddenly whispers.

I realize that he's right. I didn't even notice. He pulls away and gets up. I get up after him and my knees buckle slightly. He walks me to my room and as I turn to tell him good-night his catches my lips with his.

'Sorry, I'm making up for lost times.'

I blush and look down, I can't help the small smile that comes to my mouth.

'We'll talk tomorrow. Get some sleep,' he says before walking away, not before I notice the blush on his cheeks and the small smile on his face. I open my door and close it behind me before going to my bed. Zero liked me? I couldn't believe it. He had never really shown any interest, but the glint in his eyes his usually got when he looked at me. I knew that not just anybody could make me feel like that. I wanted to be with him that was for sure. I try not to let the guilt of the part that loved Kaname consume me. I would tell him eventually, the feelings I was starting to develop for Zero. I felt my heart growing and overflowing with emotions for Zero Kiryuu. I looked out the window, the storm had stopped but I knew I wasn't going to be getting sleep anytime soon.


End file.
